


Hello, Bees

by PGT



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bees, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PGT/pseuds/PGT
Summary: Caduceus and Jester have fun with a bee.I'm... Sorry.





	Hello, Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this, only the Wildmother knows  
> My personal apologies to bees, go donate to a bee charity if you read this, or something.

Jester covered her mouth with both hands as she squeaked, bucking up at the sensations she was being provided. Her skirt was pushed up across her stomach, her undergarments pushed to her ankles. At the foot of the bed, Caduceus sat cross legged, purring nonsense as he rubbed a hand up her calves, focusing on his task.

For it was not Caduceus who was causing her pleasure, but a single bee.

“You're doing wonderfully,” the bass of Caduceus’ voice rippled through the room, and Jester didn't know whether it was her or the bee he was talking to. She could feel every leg of the small insect as it walked across her most sensitive parts, vibrating against her clit and lapping up the liquids it was inducing her to create. It felt foreign, and even a little nerve-wracking at first, but with Caduceus in control she felt safe allowing it free roam.

“This is very interesting, I hadn't thought about bees like this before,” Caduceus murmured, leaning closer to examine the scene. His warm breath grazed Jester's inner thigh, and she moaned at the thought of how close he was.

“Can I join it?” He asked, a soft hand settling on Jester's thigh, widening her stance ever so slightly.

She tried to focus on a response. “Will it startle the bee?”

“I don't think so, but I'll ask.”

When Caduceus found the bee's permission, Jester conceded, and opened her eyes to watch the firbolg lean down, careful not to interfere with the bee's work as he spread Jester open with his hands. He met Jester's eyes before letting his tongue loll out, and lapping at the liquid she had already produced.

His tongue was soft and warm against her, and surprisingly large. He lapped at her a number of times before shifting his hands and pressing a thick finger into her. It came back out with a slick sound, and she listened as he continued to pump into her, enjoying the fullness a single finger was providing. When he pulled out, she was disappointed, until she watched him cleaning it off languidly. 

He hummed thoughtfully as he licked them. “It's not quite honey, but it's good."

Jester laughed, and he grinned, leaning back down to push his tongue inside of her. 

“Gods, Mr. Clay...” between the vibrations on her clit and the tongue dancing against her insides, she was feeling fairly close to climax. She let a hand fall from her mouth, tangling it in Caduceus’ long hair, angling his mouth so that she could grind up against him better. He pressed his fingers back into her, along with his tongue, crooking them to put pressure against her g-spot. 

As she bucked more intensely into Caduceus her moans became more fervent, until with a squeak she began to spasm around Caduceus, squeezing his fingers as he helped her ride out the climax.

Though her mind was fogged over, she noticed as the vibrations left, and felt the jolt of Caduceus as he suddenly left her empty. It was only when the firbolg softly cursed that her mind cleared, and she blinked to alertness only to see Clay's slowly swelling tongue, and a rather irritated bee finding it's way to the window.


End file.
